


涌

by Sixhalfmk



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 西奥在鲍里斯离开之际独自应对一次惊恐发作
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 2





	涌

**Author's Note:**

> 可能引起不适，警告

那具细碎又锋利的牙齿是在一个炎热的无声午后向我发出邀请。我一个人坐在泳池边上褪色的阳伞下，正从一个梦魇里潮湿绵冷的纽约地铁走上地面。安迪在我前面，不知怎的穿着一件鲜艳的黄色雨衣，帽子牢牢地扣在脑门上。他在雨中回头看我，眼镜被水打得透湿，眼神明亮犀利。

他远远地对我喊道：“西奥，快——！”

我可以清晰地瞧见一道浅黑色的泥泞的雨水顺着他的头发流过他的眉骨，汇入眼镜上的滂沱大雨，了无痕迹。他看上去苍白，冰冷，充满不合时宜的鼓舞与踊跃。这令我困惑。然后我在一阵再熟悉不过的檀香香水的味道里醒了过来，拉斯维加斯的烈日刺得我睁不开眼睛，头晕目眩，不得不用手死死地挡住眼睛。

那无边无际的焦虑便是这个时候找上了门来。

起初他们敏锐的利齿擅长捕捉偶发溃堤的软弱。一点急促的呼吸，一阵漆黑的目眩，耳边远去的风声和愈发灼热刺痛的阳光。手腕上的一小块皮肤在忍受灼烧的同时，心脏正进行疯狂的自我拯救。

鲍里斯。我的拇指和食指按压在眼睑上就好像是不听话的卷烟或者是早餐卷饼里探出肉色脑袋的培根条。

我张开嘴，感觉到沙砾般粗糙的烈焰灌进了喉咙。我像被烫伤似的咳嗽起来。

鲍里斯。

闭上眼睛的时候，眼睛早也无法睁开的时候，我的一部分意识是冰、尘土还有数以万计碎片构成的卡西尼环，我的自重和过剩的自我意识全部围绕一个事物，是我竟然还在跳动的心脏和我纠缠在肌肉记忆中的那个名字。

鲍里斯。

旁边沙滩椅里的鲍里斯。现在那里空无一人。

我的拇指因为过于用力而发白，我有理由相信那是骨头原本的颜色。我见过医院的X光片，我见过癯瘦的病态的纤细的脆弱的白色。我有理由相信因为语言中存在属于这种颜色的词语。骨白色。我在骨白色的太阳光下面，和骨白色的将我淹没的焦虑悲伤恐惧惊慌和不确定。而我被潮水推开又收集，被海浪灼烫又抚慰，我的绝望长满了一千张锋利的嘴，啃咬我的心我的手指尖我的头发，我尖叫声音却闷在喉咙里。我还是没找到那个名字，只有两个音节，还有嘴唇与嘴唇的相贴后化为沉寂的吐息。

鲍里斯。

我们之间的小桌上放着一副空荡荡的墨镜，旁边摆着打火机和一包全新的百乐门。

阳伞的颜色是孔雀蓝，和被洗的发白的水洗牛仔裤。鲍里斯的头发是黑色，矿物质的黑色，烟草，烟灰，坠落，不幸的，死亡，还有心脏隆隆和火车轰鸣带来的震动。头顶的地面铺盖下来了，泥土黄土尘土将我淹没，然后下一秒我又在黑暗的水里，氯仿的味道，消毒水，甜腻腻的代糖可乐味还有我颤抖的手指。我想找一个人我找不到。气味触觉淹没了我，我的手指限制我的眼睛，我的心脏限制我的呼吸，我的关节疼痛如死。

鲍里斯。

“波特？波特？卡扣去哪啦？”

你是谁，我的手关节咔咔发问。我的心脏尽头连接着一辆永不停止的火车，你的声音，你叫我名字的时候好像拉下了制动手闸。

“波特。”他坐下来了。

潮水褪去，黑暗的沙子卷土重来。我的食指突然脱了力。

有人坐下来，空气里轻微的波动，鼻尖点着辛辣的酒精和洗涤剂。

“鲍里斯。”

双脚落地，我睁开眼睛。

“鲍里斯。”

END


End file.
